


Tremble Like a Flower

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [28]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame a conversation with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter">moodwriter</a> on twitter for this. And Sauli. And Tommy. And my muse of course ;)<br/>Glam 100 Prompt #96: Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble Like a Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moodwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/gifts).



Tommy turned around and cuddled closer to Sauli. Sauli chuckled feeling Tommy shiver. 

“Are you still freezing?” 

Tommy snorted. 

“You know me and despite that, you chose the coldest place on earth to celebrate our anniversary?” 

Sauli laughed, kissing Tommy’s nose.

“Helsinki is not the coldest place on earth, baby.”

Tommy glared at him. 

“Warm me up, fucker! I’m freezing!”

Sauli stroked down Tommy’s naked back. Tommy shivered under the tender touch. 

“Happy anniversary, baby.” 

Sauli kissed Tommy soft on his lips and licked gently over his bottom lip. Then he continued down Tommy’s neck, gently scraping along soft skin.

****

Tommy sighed and leaned back on his back. Sauli moved further down Tommy’s body. 

Tommy held into the blanket and watched Sauli’s head disappear under it. Sauli moved achingly slow. Tommy watched the movements under the blanket as Sauli licked down towards his cock. 

The first lick over the head made Tommy shiver with need. He arched his back towards Sauli’s mouth and shuddered when Sauli took him into his mouth and down his throat. 

“Oh, fuck… Sauli!” 

Tommy looked down his covered body. Sauli’s head was moving up and down under the blanket. Tommy moaned.

“Damn, this is hot!” 

****

Sauli’s chuckle vibrated along Tommy’s cock and Tommy knew he was lost. Just a few more thrusts and Tommy cried out, spilling his come into Sauli’s throat. 

He threw the blanket away and pulled Sauli up until he was straddling his chest. Tommy licked over the cockhead, sucked it slowly in. 

Sauli moved closer. He took Tommy’s face into his hands and pushed his cock into Tommy’s mouth. He started to fuck Tommy’s hot mouth, keeping his rhythm slow and steady. Just perfect.

Tommy put his hands on Sauli’s butt and let them slide down the crack towards the hole. 

****

Sauli was still slick from earlier and Tommy could easily push two fingers inside. He started to suck Sauli’s cock in earnest, while his fingers caressed Sauli’s prostate. 

Sauli lasted only a few moments then. He pushed his cock one last time deep into Tommy’s mouth and came with a cry. He pulled out and let Tommy lick over his cock until it was too sensitive. 

He moved down and kissed Tommy deeply. 

“Hot enough now, baby?” 

Tommy bit him in his chin and pulled the blanket over them. 

“I guess for the next five minutes, I should be ok.”


End file.
